


Devour Cycle

by D8ONO



Series: Vampire Holmes [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: More and more bizarre cases of young men being found dead without their sexual organ brought uneasiness to everyone. The hunters had a hard time on tracking this crazy eater.





	1. Chapter 1

On the bed, a man was fucking a woman. A woman with curly long black hair. She was smiling, laughing, grinning happily with the man moving inside her. She moaned pleasantly. Her hands grabbed on two men's dick on her right and left side, rubbing them as she got fucked. She bit her lower lip as she enjoyed the motion of the hard dick moved in and out from her. Around them, stood two other men, watching with grins, waiting for their turn while they rubbed on their own dicks. She licked the dick on her right hand as the man came inside him. Another man took his turn and started to fuck her after waiting for fifteen minutes. At least he got his turn. He grabbed on her waist and started thrusting. "Mmhhh— ahhh—" She moaned while sucking the dicks, left and right. "Cum inside me!"

She was enjoying every second as the five men taking turns of her hole, mouth and hands. She seduced these men at the bar and invited them to fuck her at the love hotel. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect. That boobs. That ass. That lewd face. All of them wanted her. Each of them came a few times inside her as per her request. She warped legs on the man's neck. "Don't pull out yet~" she said. She returned her mouth to one of the dick she was holding. The dude was still hard, and she liked it hard. It won't be delicious if it was limp, right? She smiled as she opened her mouth wide, and bite off the dick. Grabbing the other one she was holding tightly, and the man couldn't move as he screamed. His dick was being crushed.

The other men stared in shock, still trying to comprehend. The man that was still inside her hole, she crushed his head with her legs. The dick fell out from her as he died, she moaned. "Ahh!! Feels good!! Ahh!" She was truly blissed. “Faster! More!”

The two other men screamed and ran away. They didn't even care if they had to ran outside naked. Fuck that! They had to save their lives! However, that wasn't going to work. Just right when he wanted to reach the door knob, he realized he no longer had his right hand. He turned back and he was the only one living now. The other guy that was alive just now was laying on the ground with a hole on his chest. The woman bit on his neck and pulled out his flesh as his skin teared off. Before he could scream, she forced her hand into his mouth, and pulled off his tongue. "Ara~ don't be a kill joy~ I'm not yet sated..." She whispered. "It's okay. You're my favorite. You're the biggest so I'll keep you longer." She said as she grabbed on his dick.

She tore the dick off and licked the tip, just like what she did when they were still fucking her. She bit the tip off slowly, enjoying the taste. She ate his dick right in front of him. She finished his dick like a candy and proceeded to the main dishes. She tore the men’s body parts, pulling out the intestines, eating them as she bathe in the dripping blood. She ate the organs first, pulling out the hearts, and gouged them into her mouth. She ripped the body parts, feasting on a leg. She ate from the thigh. She also ate one if the dead men’s face. His cheeks were eaten and his white skull could be seen under his bits of flesh.

When she was going to eat more, she sensed another presence. There was someone on the balcony of the hotel room she rented. A woman... man? Which one? That person opened the balcony door after he jumped up from the ground. They were in the third story. "Ya, you're that crazy eater bitch Sesshoin Kiara, right?"

That voice was feminine. Added with that long green hair, and overly big gown dress, she was not sure if the one invaded her dinner was which one. But after looking at his hands and feet size, she was sure that was a male. But that wasn't all. This man wasn't like her. He was a pureblood. She could sense it. Every cells in her body could sense it. That pheromones of authority. That scent that was him telling her that she was nothing but a garbage. But she wasn't afraid. She smirked and stood up and randomly tossed that balls. "I hate men that disturbs my dinner."

Enkidu's expression was a slight smile with confidence. "Unfortunately, you're far from my type."

Kiara stood facing that man, revealing him her beautiful body, covered with blood. It was like bathing in chocolate for her. She felt so nice. Eh? Since she was covered in blood, she didn't smell that scent very well. But now she could smell it. An omega pureblood was the one at her face. "You can't even fuck with me." She stated sarcasticly since bonded omegas could only made love to their mate.

"That too," Enkidu chuckled lightly, closing his eyes in amusement. "But, well, I'm here for another business," He said as he opened his eyes. Golden eyes looked sharply to her. Those eyes were like a cat's. They glow slightly in the dark. "You're not welcomed here. This capital belongs to Gil and you're an eyesore," he hummed and a smile curled up. "I'm here to kill you. Gil's order."

Kiara’s face switched into an empty, lifeless face, however she still had the psychopathic expression. She laughed a little under her breath, muttering some words.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sherlock Holmes was just out from the bathroom, wearing his bathrobe. He sat in the couch and took the remote and turned on the TV. He was watching his morning news channel like usual when a sudden breaking news came. “Five men are discovered dead in a hotel room. All of them are missing their vital region and internal organs and it is assumed to be a vampire’s doing.” The reporter woman said in stern tone.

Watson was on Sherlock’s left side, sitting next to him on their double seat couch. He was holding his cup of morning tea like usual as he watched the news. It had been four years since Watson was turned into a vampire. And since then, he had been Holmes’s constant companion and his dear mate. Spending their free morning like this was what they do. Watson had more free time since he finished his basic medical degree. Now he just spent his time taking care of Holmes and helping him with his cases. He had his doctor degree, but he wasn’t using it. He got it for a hobby.

Watson peeked to his right side. That Holmes’s expression, that eye, Watson instantly knew that the news had interested his partner. “Do you want me to request for the investigation files?” Watson asked put his cup of tea at the coffee table at his front.

“No. There’s no need for it. It’ll be delivered here at eleven,” Holmes answered as he listened more to the reporter’s talking about the incident. She wasn’t talking about anything graphic. Only the time the bodies were discovered and warning the citizens to be careful, not to go out at nights. “But can you please get some instant coffee and cream?”

Watson looked at his partner with one brow raised. It was rare to see Holmes actually welcoming someone into his house. Especially when he wasn’t even coming yet. Holmes didn’t like people coming into his house, especially humans. Watson was surprised. “Sure. Do I need to get some snacks too?”

“No. Coffee and cream are enough.” Holmes replied.

“Do you want anything else?” Watson asked more. He tied his hair to get ready.

“Newspaper from six years ago, october, dated from 10’th to 14’th.” 

Here it went again, Watson’s another old bookstore hunting journey. Just another thing for the detective assistant.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“This is nasty...” Artoria said with her face masked, hair tied into a ponytail and hands gloved. She knelt beside a dead man, whose back was on the wall. She used her two fingers and opened his mouth. This man’s tongue was gone. His organs were gone. His stomach was literally a big hole that she could see the wall behind him. Smeared with his blood. The rest of the bodies were in similar shape. One minus one leg, another one minus his face. Who the hell ate a face?

The field officers were taking pictures and they called the hunter association because no human would kill like this. This was clearly a vampire’s. There was no need to wait for the lab for blood test result to prove if the case was related to a vampire or not. They took every blood samples available on the floor just to make sure if these dead men were vampires or humans. 

“The dead men are all vampires,” Galahad said as he stood behind his captain. He looked around the room. The bed, the blood stained sheet, floor with puddles of blood, the broken balcony door. He tried to look for the set of clothes of the sixth person, but none but the five men’s dirty clothes, scattered on the floor. “But they aren’t anything special. Just a bunch of your average turnbloods... and the worst, perverts.”

Artoria rolled her eyes. She totally got it the last one was a sarcasm towards Lancelot. Galahad still hated his father for his hobby of sleeping with beautiful women. She stood up and took off her gloves. Throwing it to the hazard bin. “I know. I guess it’s a good thing this time is a cannibalism incident. As long as there’s no human casualities today.”

The field officer that were picking up the blood from the floor looked at the famed young hunter. The sixteen years old, rumored genius hunter. “How do you know?”

“Instinct. I am good at differentiating humans and vampires,” Galahad answered. For him, it was just a feeling. He had this ability since he was born. He had a feeling that he might had a vampire ancestor somewhere in his mother’s bloodline. Since Galahad was a child, he always got scared by some people. Those were random people whom he never met before. He just felt unsafe with them. After he got older, he understood that those were not humans. It was a very useful skill in his life of work.

Artoria thanked the officer for his hard work and they both left the hotel room. They met up with Lancelot and Tristan that split up earlier to speak with the hotel owner and staffs for the details of the incident. The time, just who came, how did they look, and the rest. Sadly, love hotel was open to public and doesn’t require id card. Even if it was a fake one, they could still use it to track where it came from. 

“The receptionist said she only saw five of the men when they booked the room,” Lancelot said as they walked out from the low star cheap love hotel. “Bedivere and Arjuna went to the pub to investigate. Gawain went to the records to see the statuses of those dead vampires.”

“Captain,”

Artoria turned her head to the youngest member in her team. “What’s it, Galahad?”

“I request permission to do individual investigation.” The gray haired young man answered plainly.

Artoria and the other three hunters looked at Galahad. It wasn’t are for Galahad to ask permission to do the investigation alone. In fact, he always did. He accomplished much alone and everyone in the team knew how good he was. When he returned, he already got credits on arresting vampires or just hunt down the in-list vampires. Rarely he failed, only a few times. He got injured from time to time, and the team were worried for him. Especially Lancelot. 

“You were injured the last time you went alone,” the father spoke. “I think it’s better to rely more on us.”

Galahad looked at him with super pissed face, telling in silence to Lancelot to just ‘shut up’. Lancelot flinched. His son never failed to scare him. “I work faster alone,” Galahad replied in his usual flat tome. “It’s easier to hunt a vampire alone.”

After a few seconds of thinking, Artoria sighed. “I understand. I permit. However, I don’t allow you to go missing for days again. Report to me or Agravain every 10 hours. Return immediately or call for reinforcement if you’re in disadvantage. Understand?” She told Galahad in low tone, giving him orders.

“Thank you, captain.” Galahad nodded. He bowed to the captain before he took his leave. Now, he had to get some files on his hand. By ten, the blood result should have came out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

V-cells, or what they called it ‘healing factor’ of vampires. The main source of food for the vampires. The thing needed to consume to keep living. The higher the count in a vampire’s body was, the more durable that vampire would be. It also collerated in vampire’s abilities in general. The higher, the faster and stronger they were. This was also the same with humans with high v-cells count. An average normal human had these cells in their bodies. The count was from range on 25 to 50. 

The people with vampire lineage might be a bit higher, at 75. But they were still humans and were considered as real humans. However, they could easily turned into vampires and their risk of dying when turning was so low compared to pure human. This was a disclosed information, but something Galahad was told by the association’s scientist. Galahad had his count on 82. He wasn’t surprised when he was told so. If he was turned into a vampire, it was a big chunk of success he would turn even if it wasn’t a pureblood’s blood. 

A normal vampire that fed from human had an average v-cell count of 100 to 200. These count would go down if a vampire was wounded and healed himself with his healing factor. At this level, they could grown a palm and feet but usually would not survive a headshot due to the complex structure of brain. It was hard to regenerate a brain. Even if they did survive, they would be mentally handicapped and had to deal with severe memory loss that it was easier to just die.

The only pureblood the hunters managed to kill was Vlad III alone. It was the greatest accomplishment of the hunter association of the 20’th century. Purebloods produce healing factors way faster than normal turnbloods. Vlad III’s v-cells count was assumed to be 1200. He was so hard to kill and could survive so many blows, fast enough that he couldn’t keep up healing, until the hunters managed to get his healing factor low enough to kill him. That mission killed twenty- nine hunters.

That was why Galahad was so shocked when the papers came out. The other five men, like how he originally thought was small fries, it was right. However there were another vampire’s blood discovered there. The sixth’s vampire with healing factor count of 830. Even the scientists and doctors were surprised with this. No one has seen a turnblood with this much of healing factor before. This was a monster.

“What a crazy eater. For a turnblood get to that level, it has to eat five to ten people daily for a hundred of years or so. What a monster,” The small scientist, Hans, whom sat beside Galahad in the smoking room speak as he smoke. “I don’t think it’s possible for you to kill that thing alone. That’s almost like a pureblood in capacity,”

Hans watched the young hunter’s face. He was the one that spoke to Galahad about his body condition and his mixed lineage. He was trusted by Galahad. He sucked the cigarette and blow out and sighed. It was really a tiring day.

This information was sent to the tops and ever hunter squad was given the same mission. To kill code name ‘X’ before it grow stronger and unkillable. What was originally squad one’s job, now turned into top priority. Heck, they didn’t even know whom this ‘X’ was. All they were told was to find it as soon as possible and kill it.

“Sensei, can I have the copy of the papers? I want to study them” Galahad asked.

“Normally, these aren’t supposed to be given out without the top’s permission,” The little guy pushed up his glasses as he watched Galahad. “But sure, just don’t show it to anyone else.” He said. Hans went back to his office and did a quick scan and copy and gave the papers to Galahad.

After that, Galahad went to the record room and copied the investigation files and printed out the same pictures. He kept them all inside his map book and he left the basement room after he thanked the record room guard. At least, this one, he could take it out without doing it in secret. He just had to keep it a secret that he would show outsiders these things.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Resting his chin with the back of his palm as he sat on his throne, Vampire King Gilgamesh looked at that smiley face of Enkidu who came home empty handed. “And?”

“Sorry, Gil, that woman was so good at running, I failed to kill her completely. But I wounded her pretty hard.,” Enkidu said without a little bit sense of failure. 

Gil sighed. “I’ve told you not to play around. Why do you never listen to me? Hah.”

“Hehe, gomen ne,” Enkidu said, totally not sorry. He went to the king and seated himself at the lap.

James Moriarty knocked at the door and entered. He brought a refill for the king’s blood wine. He poured the drink to the king’s golden cup. He had gotten used to this sight everyday. Who doesn’t know that Enkidu was the king’s mate? Even when he went for a walk at nights in the city, everyone knew this was king’s only mate. Nobody dared to deal with him.

.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months ago,

Above the bed, Sesshoin Kiara was laying on her stomach. Both hands were under her chin. She was watching the back of the man that had just finished his business with her. That man was a rich politician, a businessman and a member of the parliament. His name was Tohsaka Tokiomi and he was a regular VVIP of the Avallion Bar. Kiara was his attendant in bar and sometimes also at the bed in the second story of the bar, which was a private hotel for the bar guests.

Tokiomi was dressing up. He wore his shirt, tie and suit perfectly. In fifteen minutes, the main guests would arrive so it they finished early. Nothing wrong with being prepared. Tokiomi was such man. Kiara went to the bathroom and took a very quick brief shower and wore her sexy white dress. Her long black curly hair was just slightly wet. She didn’t wash it. 

Kiara grabbed Tokiomi’s left arm and led him into the VIP room. The room was ready to use and the wines were all sorted. There were expensive wines made at year 85’ and other snacks. Everything in the room was top notch. The sofa felt great too as he sat down. Kiara, like usual per serving him, sat at his left and started pouring him wine. She took a small snacking plate with golden lining and put some food on it. “Tokiomi-san, I suggest you taste of these light snack. Talking with empty stomach is no good.” She said as she handed the plate.

Tokiomi accepted the offer. "Thank you, Irene." 

Sesshoin Kiara's current identity was a woman named Irene Adler. A twenty-five years old woman with working visa from United States. Of course that was the effort she made to hid her foot prints. Irene Adler was just a forged identity taken from a dead granny. There were many than little that would happily sell their identity for money. Some sold their name and family. She had enough 'friends' to make her life easier. She had bought many identities before.

Kiara was more than a courtesan in a high class bar. She was more than just a crazy eater vampire. She had lived for a hundred of years and seen many people. Scums. Perverts. Liars. Idiots. Many more. Prior to this, she was at china dealing with the chinese mafia's marketplace. Now, she had became an indirect bridge of the Chinese mafia and the local mafia that controls the port. Kiara was the supplier of the new type drug that had been popular with the youngsters. The GHB drug. She doesn't supply much but that would change as tonight's guest was Kiara's 'friend' from China, the woman who ruled the Chinese dark market, Lady Wu Zetian. If the deal was to be seal, the chinese mafia would start to supply them with tons and would use their port to export to other countries. Anyway, it was a delicious deal for everyone. Tokiomi and the corrupt politicians were totally into this plan to enrich themselves.

"We meet again," Merlin said with chuckles as he entered the room with a two servants and four women. Merlin took his seat next to Kiara and serve himself the little snacks. Merlin and Tokiomi had a little chat about their business while Kiara sat in silence like a good woman men liked. Tokiomi was one rich businessman and a politician, one with the backing of the mafias and the one corrupted himself to reach the top. A man that would use vampires for his own goals and profits. 

However, Kiara was bridge between Moriarty and Wu Zetian. She was the one introduced the Chinese goods and the old man saw the profit they could make with it and strike a deal. Kiara had been supplying some of the drug, but with Wu Zetian's agreement if their talk went smoothly, at least two tons will be placed in the port and Moriarty could use it to export them into other countries that couldn't be reach by the Chinese network and routes.

So far, Kiara's plan had been working very well. She came to this city three months ago and she had built her place. She had earned money and so far, nothing had went wrong. Even her binge eating was well cleaned and no one had noticed them yet. She hired the cleaners to clean every one she ate. No one was suspicious even though she had at least eaten seventy-three people. She had her own cleaners that doesn't associate with the mafias. The guests arrived not long after it. 

They started their meeting with party. There wasn't much to discuss. All of them had known and accepted the deal since the beginning. Lady Wu Zetian had her own special meal served for her, thin sliced circle shaped meat with sauce, by young men on her left and right. She was never a human. Vampires tend to be related to the drug market and human trafficking anyway. Not many could have stable life as a human, it was easier just to be a criminal instead. And it was how the survived. Kiara answered a call and whispered Tokiomi the amount of money they received. To avoid piercing eyes and the police, they offered an easier way of payment to Wu Zetian. The money shall be donated to a few social houses like orphanage, twilight houses, and private hospitals. That was what Tokiomi, the police head, and a few other politicians would share. Enough to get each of them huge mansions and more than a few cars. The rest of the 'donation' was given to the Holy Church. That was why Kotomine Kirei was in the room with them. He was sent by his father to confirm and meet with the Chinese mafia boss.

"I suppose the money should be in the social houses now," Wu Zetian said and then she enjoyed her slice of tender human meat. "The other half will be paid in huma--" She blinked twice. She forgot there were humans in the room as well for a second. "Excuse me, I mean goods. The cargo should arrive in three days."

Tokiomi was certainly no bothered. People could die left and right and he wouldn't care as long as he reach his goal. Kiara chuckled and joked to ease the not even tense air. "It's just goods for us, women." she said. Her expression was innocent and her smile was sweet. 

"Haha, indeed," Merlin added. "Women stuff~"

Moriarty checked his watch at his wrist. It was almost eleven. "Well then, I excuse myself here."

"Ara, why? Mr. Moriarty, please stay longer and enjoy the night." Kiara asked in her seductive voice.

"I'm sorry. I need to serve my king. He will be in bad mood if I don't prepare his midnight snack," the old man replied. "I'm sure Merlin can lead the night. Yes?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

One month ago,

Sakamoto Ryouma was silence in shock as he heard his boss told him to stop investigating the GHB drug incident. Three weeks he spent stalking the Avalion bar with Oryou helping him as intel as she went inside as a worker, he was told to stop it. He didn't even want to send his fellow investigator, and his wife, as a bait for dirty men and perverts. When Oryou returned to him at morning, she said she remembered nothing from the night. And after inspection, they found signs of her having sexual activity with a few men. No. Ryouma didn't doubt her. He already knew things were wrong in the bar. But this just proved the drug was not just usual drugs. After that, Oryou was hospitalized. Taking day offs and counseling.

He wanted to at least have the drug with him so he had an evidence. Because check up showed there were no drug in Oryou's system. And by that, there were a few drugs that had that kind of conveniences. But, he was told to stop his investigation. "You've been causing problem with your stalkings at the bar. The bar owner reported it. You must stop your useless investigati--"

"But. they are doing illegal drugs and--"

"Shut up! You don't even have a single piece of evidence!" the old police head yelled. He was bribed to deal with this. 

Ryouma closed his mouth. He was angry. He wasn't stupid. Nobody dared to question the head police's new car, but it came from somewhere. And with this, Ryouma confirmed that his investigation would be bunked. Ryouma was kicked out form the room and was told to 'get some work done'. He had no choice but to silently curse and leave.

Ryouma walked down the corridor of the police station with both hands inside his pockets. He went to the smoking area and sat down as he light himself the relief stick. He needed one that exact moment or he would punch someone on face. But he still ended up kicking the vending machine. He kicked it so hard that a few cans of cola fell out. Such luck but still unable to catch any tails of the drugs roaring the city. And it wasn't that kind of drug that teenagers used to make themselves high. This one was different.

It was a rape drug. Oryou was the big prove of it. But of course, the head police didn't acknowledge it, saying she was just showing bad behavior at work and ended up drunk.

Someone's footsteps came closer. Probably someone heard that kick and came to check. Ryouma sighed. He picked the drinks. Five cans of coffee. Wow. He turned back and met with his friend in glasses. Ryouma walked to the dusky haired man and handed him two cans of coffee he just got for free just now. Watson took it with his left hand. A briefcase filled with papers was in his right hand. "Here, for you. Don't ask." Ryouma said and sat down again, continue smoking.

"Did anything happened?" Watson asked as he leaned to the wall aside the row metal seat, next to Ryouma. 

"I can't find anything as evidence..." Ryouma answered with light and regretful voice. He used Oryou and failed. He was useless. He told Watson his investigation and his stake outs for three weeks. Ryouma opened the coffee can and drank it. Watson did the same to avoid looking suspicious. The other one, he pocketed in his coat pocket.

It started a month ago, with a new server in the bar reporting to the police that he was beaten inside the group by a bunch of teens. Rich teens. And when the police came, suddenly, three women reported that the man was sexually harassing them, trying to grope them at boobs and asses. They beaten him because he was a sexual offender. Which he claimed he didn't. Ryouma didn't buy it and decided to investigate it. The poor man was still charged with the crime because of the women’s charges. Ryouma watched the guests and the entry list, and found out the teens were underage and wasn't supposed to be in the bar. But the bar owner, Merlin claimed the came in with fake IDs so it wasn't their fault and the kids were sent home.

“I agree with your boss, Sakamoto-san,” Watson said and Ryouma looked up to his side to the detective assistant. “If it has something to do with the mafia, I suggest you to give it up. I believe Oryou-san doesn’t wish harm to happen to you.”

“You too, huh?” Ryouma sighed. A longer and desperate one.

“The mafia is not something a mere cop can handle. You’ll be killed if you try to look more,” Watson said and the he faked taking a sip of the coffee. Tea was way better than this. “That bar you’re investigating was under the protection of the mafia... I don’t really like to say this. But this city’s roots are with the mafia. Unless a hard evidence is found. There’s nothing you can do.” 

“Heh. And let the corruption the way it is?” 

“No. But you don’t have anything you can use. I am just saying that. You need to wait for the right chance,” Watson said. He glanced to the cop. Ryouma was opening his second can. “Sakamoto-san, I doubt you can do this alone.” 

Watson was right. He couldn’t do anything but wait. The least thing he could do was to go see his wife and say sorry.

——————

When Watson arrived home, his partner was at the window at their living room plus kitchen. Holmes was looking outside while playing his violin. He took the notes after he played a section and a section. He was composing a song. It wasn’t a happy song and Watson knew why. “Sherlock, I’ve told you I was just changing her bulb.”

Holmes didn’t reply. He didn’t even look back. He was sulking and expressing it with his new composition. A song full of jealousy. He didn’t like it when his dear entered a woman’s house. Especially if it was her asking him a favour. Holmes wasn’t very happy. His dear, alone with a human woman in the apartment next door. From what Holmes eavesdropped, they chatted and she offered homemade cookies. Watson declined and said he need to go back soon, but he still spend another ten minutes chatting with that woman.

Watson sighed and covered his eyes. “She is eighty-two years old, Sherlock. She can be my grandmother. She lives alone and she can’t climb the ladder anymore.”

Holmes stopped for a second. Just a second. Then he continued again. Instead of getting better, the melody just became more jealous. 

Then, Watson thought of something. Something genius. “Oh, so you’re jealous of a granny because you acknowledge yourself as an old man?” Watson asked as he walked to the dining table and sat at the chair. He looked at Holmes with his chin resting on at his left hand. “Grandfather Sherlock~”

Holmes stopped playing now and he put his violin back to its case. His half composed song of yellow jealousy was half way trough, but he closed the book. “You really like that old woman,” Holmes said with a super flat and cold face. “Then you should go to her.”

_Uhh... jealous Sherlock is so childish. _“Sherlock, you’re being unreasonable. You know I’m not cheating on you with a granny,”__

Holmes walked behind Watson. He leaned down and kisses the back of his neck, that nape, right at the place the marked his mate a few years ago. He licked it, feathered kisses, and nibbing it lightly to show dominance that he belonged to him. Watson raised his hand, grabbed on Holmes’s head and turned his head back and kissed him. A response of that dominance. Watson was never the type that desperately surrendered himself.

They parted and Watson smirked upon his victory. A very sly smirk like a villain himself. Holmes’s brows were burrowing. His dear played him very well. Even the genius Sherlock Holmes could be stupid in front of his love. “You win, my dear. You win. But I still don’t see why you must chat with that old woman for more than ten minutes.” Holmes complained.

“I was just being polite, Sherlock. Please.” 

Holmes hmphed and say down with his arms closed and eyes closed. _Next time, I will change the lightbulbs in our house._

Watson couldn’t help but be amused with how childish the two hundred years old pureblood was. Sherlock Holmes could a genius, a smart and intellectual man when it came to solving puzzles and mystery. But he was still a newbie in these kind of feelings. Jealousy was one he never experienced prior falling for his dear. So he really was confused with his feelings too.

“By the way,” Watson spoke up. “I heard this from Sakamoto Ryouma. He was investigating the lately popular drug.”

Holmes raised a brow as he listened Watson told him the full story.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Three days ago,

“I thought you’re crazy for buying this amount of the drug... you are really crazy.” Sesshoin Kiara smiled as she watched the art in front of her.

Ryuunosuke laughed. “Thank you, Ane-san, thanks to you, we can make good art. Look at their expression!”

A bunch of children given the rape drug, nude. Some were already killed and made into original art with their body parts mutilated. The two artist combi, Gille de Rais and his human friend, Ryuunosuke, created a new kind of sexual art of these children.There were far from pure. Gilles had tasted those children himself. He loved little children. 

Kiara looked to the cage. There was a little girl in there. Sakura was kidnapped from the playground at noon and she was afraid. She was forced to drink a glass of what she believed was water. But now, she felt bad. She felt ill. Gilles de Rais went to the cage. He opened the door, grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Gilles smirked and his round eyes moved as he watched her clean, pure, body of a child.

Ah, it was fun to taint that purity.

So many times.

So many screams.

From that place, fresh blood kept flowing out.

Gilles put his whole hand into her mouth. 

Her eyes rolled up as she passed out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Present time, 10:48

Galahad was about to knock on Holmes’s door when it was opened by Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

Arjuna, looking at a piece of the Merlin’s id card in front of the said man. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the name, and then to the smiling face of the halfling. Now, if only Bedivere wasn’t right next to him, he wouldn’t even need to act that he was a stranger to Merlin. It was out of respect to Karna that Arjuna didn’t want to reveal this man’s real identity. “So, Mr. Mycroft Holmes III. According to what I know, one of the victim from the murder incident this morning, is your employee.”

Merlin smiled innocently. “Yes. I have a lot of employee, if that’s what you mean.”

Arjuna put the id card down at the coffee table and pushed it back to Merlin. They were sitting at the corner table in the bar. “Were the victims here last night before they were killed?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t here.”

Arjuna sighed. “I’ve heard a few scandals going around your bar.”

Merlin shook his head and chuckled. “Well, rumors are rumors. Police had run check and found nothing. I also pay tax properly. You know, I fear that thing. I know that incident was done by a vampire. But neither me or my place have anything to do with vampires or hunters,”

Arjuna didn’t know clearly whom were the vampires in this place, but he felt so uncomfortable. It could be the whole people here were vampire. That women and men dancing there. The DJ. The bartender. The courtesans. Sometimes, they would glance at them. Who knows. And they were two hunters in this place. As someone who was raised by a vampire, the underworld wasn’t something foreign to Arjuna. However, it was still scary at times. Right now, he had his gun and 27 special bullets. Those were totally not enough to kill all of these vampires. Bedivere seemed a bit uncomfortable too. Probably because he wasn’t used to these kind of places.

“If you still don’t believe me, you can ask my employees again. But I don’t appreciate you sticking for too long or look into my inventory. The police had investigated my bar just recently. If there’s something related to the vampires, hunter association would be summoned already.” Merlin added with a whole confident smile.

“I see. I understand,” Arjuna got up from the sofa. “We will leave now.”

“Eh?” Bedivere looked at Arjuna in confusion. “But we haven’t find anything.”

“The police had declared this place clean... I’m sure we have no rights to poke around.” Arjuna replied. They had asked around already and the employees claimed that the victim, the guy that got a hole on his stomach, hadn’t been seen by any of them since two days ago.

Bedivere wanted to say a protest but decided to not do it and closed his mouth. The hunter association was a private company. The prior investigation done by the police had ‘cleared up’ this bar. More like the police had been bribed and trying to investigate this bar would not be a very wise. And the hunter association certainly wouldn’t want to offend the police. Bedivere could only nod in defeat. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” the younger man thanked for the cooperation. He knew Bedivere was the most righteous in their group. That disappointment and anger was visible on his face. 

They walked out from the bar Avillion. The three story building looked very extravagant from outside. They entered the car and Bedivere drove. “What should we say to captain?” Bedivere asked.

“I’m sure she will understand. It’s her that will take responsibility and talk to the cops if we did a search... good if we find something, if not, that will be a problem for her.” Arjuna said as looked outside the window.

Though, it was just a convenient lie for Arjuna. While that was true, the reason Arjuna avoided tat place was because it was Merlin. And that place ran the vampires’ business. Karna had told him before about it. Thankfully, Bedivere was a non-confrontional. If the one that came with him was Galahad, surely that man would not just nod without arguing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Uh... Good afternoon, senior Watson..." Galahad awkwardly spoke. Watson looked at him with his usual cold eyes that Galahad felt like this person hadn't changed since the last time they met as hunters... well, except him being a vampire now. Minus glasses and slightly different aura. Current Watson felt more, how to describe it, more beautiful? The mysterious and cold air around him back then, it turned into cool beauty vibes. _Wait. Why am I attracted to senior?!_ And Galahad was sure Watson had more than a few scalpels under his sleeves. Literally. He could sense Watson was being cautious. 

Watson blinked as he examined the hunter. He surely didn't expect his mate's guest was this young man over here. Watson sighed. "I've been a civilian for five years. Stop calling me that."

"Thank you..." Galahad said as he kept looking at the ex-vampire’s smooth face. He didn’t even know what he said. His mind was blank. He was watching closely at the bangs and white cheeks and that corner of lips and was taken. This Watson was really different from what he remembered. Back then, Galahad had just started his career as a hunter when Watson’s was almost at his end, so they didn’t spend much time together and Watson wasn’t much social at the first place. But the impression Watson left to him when they coincidentally met each other when hunting for the same vampire —they cooperated afterwards—, was that Watson was effective, slightly rude, and an uncaring person. But this time, the while atmosphere around him was just 180 degree the opposite.

Watson looked at him weirdly.“For what?”

“No— nothing... Is Mr. Holmes home?”

“Yes. He said someone is coming, didn’t expect it to be you. Never knew that you know him. Anyway, come in,” Watson opened the door for him to enter.

A little, Galahad felt crush on this man. It wasn’t anything serious like he fell in love. But he just found his ex-senior very beautiful. Why though, he didn’t know. He just instinctly like him. Maybe it was because of his semi-vampire blood in him. But he didn’t know what was Watson’s secondary gender. He could only sense someone a vampire or not. Maybe he could but he didn’t realize it. That was why he was attracted.

Holmes was already waiting for him as he sat nicely at their round dining chair. “I’ve expected you. Come, sit,” The man who was the current youngest pureblood welcomed him. “I am sure hunters only drink coffee.” Holmes said in a joking tone.

Not wrong though. Their office only had coffee. “Yes.” Galahad replied.

Galahad didn’t directly went to the table. Instead, he watched as Watson walked to the stove and turned it off. The kettle was about to ring. Galahad watched closely as Watson poured the hot water into the cup with instant coffee mix. When Galahad turned back to Holmes, that pureblood was smiling. But not friendly smile. It was a scary one. That alpha was showing dominance and a smile was enough for that. Holmes certainly dislike people look at his dear mate with such interest. _This semi-vampire-human dare to look at my wife._

“Sorry, I haven’t seen him for years. I didn’t expect him to be a vampire,” Galahad lied to smoothen the air, but oh boi, he certainly ain’t tricking Holmes. Look. That man’s smile was getting scarier. Galahad was a bit uncomfortable with it. “Are you two together?”

“Good thing you can tell,” Holmes confirmed with a slight arrogant smile. He opened his hands, asking for the papers he needed.

Galahad opened his case and handed Holmes the papers about the investigation and also the suspect X’s blood test result. Holmes read the papers quick. He scanned the papers instantly, unlike people whom read with voices inside their heads, Holmes’s was silent inside. Probably if a physic of mind reading was around, they still couldn’t read Holmes’s mind, unless they could see visually someone’s thought.

Watson came to the table and put down the coffee in front of the hunter. Galahad could only say thanks as he look at the senior. Watson grabbed one of the three chairs of the table and placed it closer, next to Holmes. Watson sat down next to his mate and joined the reading. They were so close that their sides actually touched. Holmes finished reading and handed Watson the papers and he read it from the earliest papers. Holmes got up from his seat, walked to the couch and picked up a newspaper from there. The one he asked his dear to pick up earlier at the morning. The news paper from years ago.

“I have a few questions, Mr. Holmes. Is this X a pureblood?” Galahad asked as his eyes followed the detective.

“That numbers doesn’t indicate her to be a pureblood.” Holmes handed the newspaper to the hunter. 

The first page and headline news: ‘Six man killed. The men eater vampire is still unknown.’ Galahad read the details and it was news from the overseas. China. “Is this the same vampire?” Galahad asked.

“High probability. At least from my profiling, they are the same person.”

“What kind of person is X?”

“A beautiful young woman in appearance. Big breasts. 163-166cm in height. She’s a very intelligent and cunning woman, but have problem controlling her own impulses. Her preference for young vampire men shows her lust and gluttony. She likes to eat and enjoy life. That headline news was her last binge eating that was discovered. She found a way to hide it and for reason she is unable to do it this time. This is the first time in about three months since she came.”

Watson raised his head from the paper. “Wait, how do you know that?”

Holmes touched his mate’s shoulder and then he sat down back to his seat. “You told me about Sakamoto Ryouma’s investigation. I figured it out when you told me. It started around the same time with the rape drugs appearing.”

“... and you just tell me now?” Watson said, judging eyes laid upon his smiling pair.

“You didn’t ask,” Holmes casually answered. “And it didn’t matter to us.”

About then seconds of judging looks passed. “Fair enough,” Watson sighed. “So X came from China with the drugs and the low numbers of attack is because X had eaten the usual attackers. But, what if it’s two different people, Sherlock?”

“Possible. But the hints are telling that it’s the same person. It’s easier to seduce men by giving them the drugs.”

“I see,” Watson smiled up. “Marvelous. As expected from you.” He said and Holmes responded by smiling proudly and they looked at each other.

And Galahad felt super left out. Not that he hated being left out, but the two was super close and well, very intimate and passionately in love. It was super uncomfortable. And he had to bear that for the next twenty minutes. 

Galahad was getting ready to leave as he packed back all the stuff he brought with him. It wasn’t supposed to be seen by civilians, or even worse, a vampire. This was a serious breach of hunters’ code. But who cares? Galahad set his gaze on the pureblood who was lighting his cig. “Are you not going to do anything?” The hunter asked.

“Why would I?” Holmes asked back. For him, this incident was interesting, but nothing related to him. Even if he did uncovered the killer and helped the hunters, it would only bring unwanted attention to him and Watson. He was just solving cases for fun, not because he was a hero of justice or whatsoever. Surely, he was interested in X. But since that day Watson was gravely injured, Holmes had been more careful. 

Being bored was painful, but it was better to keep his dear safe. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tohsaka Sakura had been missing for five hours. She and Rin went out to play at the 9’th at the morning and was supposed to come back by lunch. But Rin returned alone, informing her mother than Sakura was gone. 

Aoi and and Rin had been searching for her, but no avail. However, a phone call came into the Tohsaka residence at five o’clock. Aoi who picked up the call was shaking in fear. The voice was masked so the gender of the caller was unclear. “If you want your daughter to return, please prepare 75 million by tomorrow. Don’t call the police or you will never see Sakura anymore. I will contact you again. Thank you.”

Aoi, afraid and didn’t know what to do next called her husband that was still in his ‘business’ trip. Tohsaka Tokiomi’s phone rang while he was with his escort, a beautiful woman that he found tad boring. He was used to be served by Kiara and this woman was no match. He was chatting with his business partner in the VVIP room. He excused himself and left the room. “What’s wrong, Aoi?”

“Sakura— Sakura’s kidnapped—“ Aoi said and relayed the message to her husband.

“How about Rin?! Is she okay?!” Tokiomi asked in panic, fearing for his dear daughter.

“Rin is fine... she’s okay. What should we do?”

“For now, do as you’re told. I’ll be back soon. Don’t let Rin leave the house. Keep her safe,” The husband instructed. “Keep your eyes at the camera. If there’s anyone suspicious, call me right away.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

Watson washed the cup Galahad used earlier. He put it on the rack to dry it off and he wiped his hands dry. He looked at his partner who was standing next to the window with a glass of blood-wine, looking outside to the bright city. He stirred his drink slightly before he drank them. Noticing Watson's gaze on him, Holmes turned his head to his mate. "What?" he asked. 

Watson leaned on his the island counter. “Are you sure?”

“About what?” Holmes asked back. He knew what Watson meant, but simply asking just to confirm. 

“Since that day, you’ve been avoiding anything that has something directly to do with the mafia,” Watson said, watching Holmes’s expression. He was super interested and wanted to play with this case. It was so clear to Watson, but Holmes was holding back. “Are you worried about me?”

That was right. The images from that day, Watson drenching in blood, with half of his body blown off, the flesh pieces of once part of him fell to the ground, it came back to Holmes. That sight was still the horror following him everyday. Holmes was afraid. He knew that his dearest would die earlier than him. He knew that was the fate of their bond. Holmes knew. But he still was afraid. The clock tick-tocking every second. Losing Watson earlier than the designated time was the thing Holmes would want to avoid.

“Haha,” Holmes laughed, faking it. “That’s not it. I’m going to retire soon, so I’d rather to keep myself low profile.”

“You’re being silly,” Watson smiled a bit sad. Holmes was still being so protective. “I can protect myself. You should do what you want.”

Holmes stared down to the thick red drink in his hand. “I am doing what I want right now,” Holmes said and smiled up, looking at his precious. He opened his left hand, raising it towards Watson, calling him to come. 

Watson sighed and he went to him. Holmes wanted to embrace his love, but instead of a hug, he got his face held by Watson’s both hands, and was held straight and Watson looked directly to his eyes. Watson was just four centimeters shorter so it wasn’t much of height difference. “That happened because you were uncapable to take care of yourself. You should just do what you like. I am fine.”

“...” Holmes was silenced, taken aback. His expression was a confused one. 

“Or are you saying I haven’t beat you enough?” 

“No— Please don’t do that again.”

Watson’s eyes soften as he spoke. “You’ll retire and be incognito for the next twenty years after this. I think you should enjoy this time. We can do this. What’s life if you’re not having fun?”

It was quite embarrassing, but Holmes was actually blushing. Just a little tint of rosy red at his cheeks. He couldn’t convey how much he was proud and grateful having this person as his partner. Holmes laughed slightly after that, amused with his dearest. “You’re right, my dear,” Holmes put down his glass of red at the window and brushed his hand on Watson’s cheek. Gently, his fingers touched that dusky hair. “...I guess I am just afraid.” 

“Heh. That’s fair. I am weak and feeble compared to you.” Watson laughed. That sound was very pleasant to Holmes. It was very sweet and beautiful.

“How can you be weak when you’ve beaten me so many times?” 

“That was for your own good. I can’t protect you all the time... and...” Watson mumbled and looked away to the window. “When time comes, you’re the one who’s supposed to take care of me. That... when... we have a child...”

And that made Holmes hug him very tight because of how happy he was. Like, so tight that Watson tried to push him away but Holmes wouldn’t let go. Holmes was totally sniffing on Watson like a dog. Hah! Of course he was over his clouds. Finally, after a few times of persuasion, Holmes thought his dear wouldn’t want that anytime soon because he kept saying negative. And Holmes had stopped trying since like three years ago. But finally, Watson had changed his mind. “Not now!” Watson pushed Holmes’s face away from his. 

“I am looking forward that, my dear,” Holmes smiled so proudly, his face radiated confidence and he kissed his bond.

“Right. Now, do your thing.” 

Holmes finally let go and was very in good mood, ready to mess someone’s life. He already for his wife’s green light.

—————

As first stop, Watson decided he would go to Merlin’s place. That guy knew a lot of things plus he was indirectly connected to the incident according to Galahad. 

“Oya, there’s a lot of guests today,” Merlin said as he saw Watson walked to him at the bar. He was just about to snack on the tortilla chips. “I know nothing, Watson-kun.”

Watson pushed his glasses up, totally not taking that. “Then, tell me about the cleaner.”

“Cleaners’ identity is confidential. Not even I know. Unless you ask one of the mafia executive, it’s useless to ask me,” Merlin said and ate the chips.

Watson grab a little glass bottle that out from his pocket. That thing was only as tall as his thumb to his index finger. The blood inside it was just for one small gulp. He put the blood at the bar table. 

Merlin looked at the blood and then to Watson with his sly smile. “I really don’t know,” he said and Watson was about to take the blood back. “however, I know someone who might know the cleaners.”

And Merlin ordered one of the server to grab him a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down a number and handed it to Watson. The number of a woman named Adler. He would hand this to Holmes later.

—————

Night patrol might not be a good way to find X, but it was better than nothing. They had no leads at all. Artoria walked around the night streets. Despite of the nasty incident, people were still so active and the city was still lit. Either these people were all naive and uncaring, or they were all vampires. But it was impossible for her to check them for no reason. That was illegal. 

She walked passed a couple. A woman with curly long black hair, holding a man’s arm as they walked down the street. For some reason, Artoria felt something was wrong with that couple. She followed them for sometime until they went to the alley and started kissing in there. They stared to rub on each other and undress. Watching people having sex wasn’t her hobby, so she left them alone.

Kiara knew she was being followed. But she didn’t mind it. She didn’t even mind if they were watched while having sex. Being watched was fun on its own way. Sadly that hunter wasn’t that dedicated to her job. Kiara turned her back on the man and leaned on the wall. The man grabbed her waist and lined his dick and pushed inside her. Ah, she welcomed that thing inside her. She couldn’t pass a day without having at least one dick insider her.

This human man was clueless but he was the easiest prey for tonight. It was getting harder to get vampire males after that incident coming out and they were afraid. But this human man was clueless. Meal was best served after sex. She would eat him like a spider.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

02:10

Artoria returned to the office for no reason, actually. She just didn’t felt like going home and sleep. She was restless and felt she needed to find out whoever X was. But when she returned to her team’s office, she found Galahad was inside. With the whiteboard and the marker in his hand, writing down stuff and there were pictures of some places pinned to the board. Tristan was there too, holding his cup of coffee, sitting at the chair in front of the board.

“Why are you still here? Tristan too.”

Tristan laughed lightly. “We’re the same as you, captain. We can’t sleep like this.” He said and took a sip of his coffee.

Artoria walked to the board and looked at it. “What is this?”

“The places where last reports of people being attacked by vampires in this three months,” The younger hunter replied as he circled the last place. “X’s a cannibal. She only kill and eat vampires. We can assume these reports are the last because the common vampire that attacked people probably had been eaten by X.”

Artoria pulled a chair from Lancelot’s desk and sat next to Tristan. She looked at the white board seriously while Tristan kept sipping on his coffee. Sometimes, Artoria wondered if Tristan actually read or not. 

Galahad opened the map of the city at the table. “Usually, a criminal won’t kill too close to their house, nor too far,” the young hunter said. “Let’s assume it’s the same for X. Applying the locations of the last attacks,” Galahad pinned color pins at the spots on the map. “She should be around here. The city heart near the night clubs area.” 

“Ah,” Artoria’s mouth formed an O as she looked. “I was from there... but, Galahad, you’re amazing. As expected our best member. Sorry for always relying on you.”

Tristan smiled. “Ah, we’ll probably be lost and won’t think of this until next week.” 

Galahad froze for a second. Now, he couldn’t actually tell them that he got the leads from Holmes. This kind of case was too unique that probably none of them know how to deal with it. They were used to just hunt common vampires. Mostly, homeless ones that attack humans a lot. Usually from the reports and others. “Ahem— and I researched about the chain murder from china six years ago, it’s probably the same person from the way she eats.”

“She?” Tristan noted. 

“The victims were all young men. It’s most likely a woman,” Galahad added. “Beautiful, big breast woman.”

“One that’s likely to trick Lancelot, ne?” Tristan teased and that got an eye from the captain. “I’m sorry.”

“Captain,” Galahad called. “Can we—“

Artoria instantly answered. “No. I don’t allow sending Lancelot on undercover mission alone there. If we’re sending anyone, it’s Gawain.”

“Tch— okay,” Galahad sulked. “So, X is likely to be a drug user or a seller considering how many she had seduced so far.” 

“Drug? Which drug?” Tristan asked. 

“The rape drug that’s been popular nowadays. The ones that make libido goes up. Lately, it is so safe is because X had killed too many vampires. I’ve requested the permit to check on civilians’ latest bank transaction, but it was rejected by the commander. So we got to stake around. I think it’s the best to put Gawain in any of the nearby bar of the area. It’s dangerous but we don’t have any choice,” 

Galahad paused a bit. “And because we’re dealing with drugs, we might be dealing with the mafia.”

—————

Sleeping soundlessly on top of Karna’s lap at the bed was Arjuna. Karna pat the head gently as he looked out the window. His human was turning twenty-two this year. Karna was still worried about Arjuna’s job especially after he was told about Arjuna visiting Merlin’s bar. That place could be called vampire lounge. This line of work Arjuna chose was not good for Karna’s heart. Especially after the brutal murder of five men.

Arjuna opened his eyes a bit, blinked twice and looked up to Karna. “Your hand stopped,” he said and touched Karna’s hand.

“My bad,” Karna replied and continued rubbing and ruffling gently the dark hair. It was fluffy and soft. Sometimes when Arjuna couldn’t sleep, he would ask Karna to pet him to sleep. It was a habit since he was a child. The kind vampire had been all loving to him.

“Hmm... feels nice...” Arjuna mumbled with a cute smile and was sent back to sleep. This warm hand would make him forget his worry. 

Karna sighed in pleasant tone as he smiled, watching the human’s peaceful sleeping expression. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ten days later,

Tohsaka Sakura had been missing for twelve days now. After the first call, the kidnapper didn’t call for two days. The kidnapper demanded money at the second call. And that was three days ago. And the kidnapper warned them not to call the cops, Tokiomi did as he told. He didn’t call the cops. Instead, he called private detective, Sherlock Holmes. For one reason. He didn’t want to hand over the money the kidnapper requested. It was a big sum and he didn’t want to give away that. Holmes’s service fee was cheaper and he was grateful the famed detective would accept his job request.

The phone call from the kidnapper came in. This was the third one. Watson had ticked the phone and the call was recorded while at the other phone, Holmes also picked the call and listened. “Good afternoon, Tohsaka-san,” said the masked voice. It was unclear what the gender of the caller because the mask raise and lower the pitch randomly. The caller claimed to be the local police department. “Can you hand the phone to the detective over there?”

Aoi was shaken and looked Watson who stood next to her. Watson shook his head and put his finger on his lips, telling her to not hand the phone. Aoi nodded. “What do you mean? There’s no one here except me and my family.”

The caller was silence for a moment and not long after that, the call was off. The kidnapper hung up. She could only wait for the next call. 

“Was there anyone suspicious at the playground?” Holmes asked the Tohsaka little girl. They both sat at the couch and Rin was in tears. 

“There was... a man with orange hair sitting at the bench and looked at us,” Rin said with hiccup. “He had newspaper and sat there.”

Holmes sighed. He eyed Tokiomi. “Mr. Tohsaka, how much are you willing to sacrifice to get Sakura back?”

“Everything I have, as long as my daughter is back,” Tokiomi lied.

And Holmes knew. “Then, why didn’t you call the police instead?”

“The kidnapper warned me not to,” of course that was another lie. He just didn’t want to make the kidnapping case a big one. Media would dig around him if this case got big. And he was suspecting if the kidnapper was one of his political opposition.

“Hm, everything, is that correct?” Holmes smiled, asking to reconfirm. Tohsaka Tokiomi thought he was smart. He believed his thoughts was the best. He never doubted himself. It was foolish to Holmes. He didn’t like this man. Not to mention the request was not to capture the kidnapper and hand them to the police, but to find out who was them. But Holmes decided to play along for now. Tokiomi was certainly treating Holmes like an idiot, probably without noticing it himself. “Then, I will do my best to uncover the identity of the kidnapper. It’ll cost you.”

Tokiomi nodded. “Of course, I will pay the other half of your fee after this.”

Watson who stood behind Holmes didn’t like Tokiomi either. But at least the tea they serve was nice. The money was certainly transferred and Watson had prepared the contract paper and Tokiomi signed it. Aoi was so worried and she kept frowning, worried about her daughter. But weirdly, she didn’t say anything. Tokiomi certainly didn’t seem like he was disturbed or anything. He didn’t care for Sakura. She was not the heir and therefore worthless to him. The only one expressing sadness was Rin alone.

.  
.  
.


End file.
